


He's Good but He's Not You

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel and Sam love each other, Grace Kink, I can't write PWP, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Threesome...kind of, Use of colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Gabriel shows Sam a few things his grace is capable of.





	He's Good but He's Not You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Grace Kink.  
> SPN Kink Bingo square filled: Grace kink

Gabriel is lounging in one of the stiff arm chairs in the bunker’s library. It’s by far Gabriel's least favorite place to sit but it currently gives him the best view of his favorite past time...watching Sam Winchester. The four of them are supposed to researching how to kill a Rugaru-Vampire hybrid but as is usually the case, Gabriel has grown bored with the task. He’d much rather watch Sam.

Gabriel knows whether he dies tomorrow or lives for several more centuries, he’ll never find anything as satisfying as watching (well, with the exception of _being_ with,-) this amazing human. His hair’s tucked behind both ears, brow furrowed in concentration as he hunches over one of the five different books spread out over the narrow table.

It’s been a long ass time since they’ve had time alone and Gabriel is tired of being patient. He flicks his fingers and sends a small wisp, unseen, towards Sam. In his mind’s eye he sees his own fingers thread through and scratch lightly at Sam’s scalp. To his utter joy, Sam turns his head and seems to lean into the hand that isn’t there.

Next Gabriel runs a finger down Sam’s jaw and when he reaches his soft lips he presses gently before removing all pressure. Sam’s eyes never leave the page he’s reading but his lips purse out momentarily as if he’s trying to prolong their contact.

Alright, Winchester, Gabriel thinks to himself. All bets are off now. He flicks his fingers again, this time running a flat palm down Sam’s bare chest. He flicks each nipple before moving his hand down and circling his navel with a wet finger. This time Sam shifts in his seat and his mouth drops open. Even from the distance between them, Gabriel’s able to hear the small gasp of air that escapes him.

He doesn’t travel further south, he needs Sam to be more involved with that sort of activity. His hand “travels” back up his chest, but with another flick of his fingers, he “adds” his tongue. Gabriel schools his face and shrugs nonchalantly at Sam when his head snaps up and his eyes narrow at Gabriel.

Gabriel drops his own gaze back down to the book laying in his lap before he casually turns the page. “I’m turning up diddly and squat here guys,” Gabriel comments as he throws the book onto the small reading table and picks up the next on the pile. He opens to the middle and skims down the page, not really reading the words.

“Didn’t consider you a quitter, Gabby,” Dean comments as he adds another book to his own discard pile.

“Oh, I’m not,” Gabriel replies as he gives his fingers another subtle flick. He looks up in time to see Sam’s face flush red just as Gabriel predicted it would. He also knows from experience how Sam’s unable to stay still when Gabriel kisses and then clamps down with bared teeth over the soft skin right behind Sam’s ear.

Sam lets out a loud gasp that he tries to cover with a cough.

“You okay there, Sammy? You look a little-”

“Dean, I’d like to leave.” Castiel pushes to his feet and walks towards Dean. He’d looked to Gabriel, not Sam as Dean had done, with Sam’s outburst and he knew what Gabriel was up to. “Now, Dean,” he adds with a backward glance at Gabriel

“Cas, we’re in the middle of-”

“Dean, I’d like to be alone. With you,” he emphasizes his words by dropping his voice another octave.

Gabriel holds back his own snicker when Dean tilts his chin up and down as he looks Castiel over. “What do ya-Oh!” he cries when he finally understands. “Well alright,” he jumps to his feet and grabs Castiel’s hand, “let’s get the hell outta here.” He tugs Castiel towards the iron staircase. “We’ll be back...later,” Dean tosses his words over his shoulder as an afterthought.

Gabriel waits until they reach the door before laughing. “Geez, wonder what got into those two. Oh, hey there Sampson!” Gabriel never even heard Sam approach until he’s directly in front of him. “Never knew research had that kind of effect on you,” he gestures with his chin to the thick outline of Sam’s hard cock. “You kinky man.”

Sam braces his hands on the arms of Gabriel’s chair and brings his face level with Gabriel’s. Gabriel manages, just barely, to return Sam’s unblinking glare. “Looking a little flush there, Love Muffin. Feelin okay?”

Sam cocks his head to the side. “Am I supposed to be impressed with your little parlor tricks?”

Gabriel feels his back go ramrod straight. “Is that a challenge?”

Sam stands to his full height and looks down with just his eyes. “I don’t know if you have what it takes to finish the job.”

With an arch of his eyebrow, Gabriel snaps his fingers.

Sam glances down at his nude body then up at Gabriel from his seat on his bed. One of the first things Gabriel did when he came back into Sam’s life this last year was replace his single, way too short bed, with a queen. He feels Sam Winchester actually deserves a King but Sam insisted on the queen and in hindsight, Gabriel insn't about to complain. It allows them to be close when lying together. Sam did not, however, protest to added inches on the length of the bed. In Gabriel's not so humble opinion, Sam Winchester should not be sleeping with his feet hanging off the bed.

“Why do you still have clothes on?” Sam asks as he not so subtly licks his lips and gazes at Gabriel in his gold colored boxer briefs.

Gabriel slowly approaches the head of the bed, skimming his hand up Sam’s leg as he goes, reveling in the way his hair tickles his palm. “To remind you, my love muffin, the gold is a no touch zone until I say otherwise.”

Sam grabs the top arch of the brass headboard and tips his chin up at Gabriel. “Maybe, uh,” he swallows once, “maybe you should tie my hands. I t-trust you, Gabriel," he adds after a beat.

Gabriel braces one hand next to Sam’s on the headboard, the heels of their hands just barely touching, then leans down until their faces are inches apart. He sees the faintest flicker of fear flash through Sam’s sea of blue green before his pupils widen. No. Tying Sam up will never happen at Gabriel’s hands, no matter how much he trusts Gabriel, he’s can’t do it. He _won’t_ do it. “You’re a good boy, my Sambo. I know you’ll do just fine without any hardware.” He kisses the tip of Sam’s nose before straightening back up.

“If you wanna play, I need to hear my hard and fast rule.”

“You want colors.”

“Unless you’ve come up with a safe word?”

“Nah. Colors are good, not that I’ll ever need anything other than green,” Sam smirks at him.

Gabriel gives him a hard look, he knows all too well what Sam’s been through and he isn’t about to fuck around with this.

“Sorry,” Sam drops his eyes momentarily and it makes Gabriel’s stomach dip. He lays a soft hand along Sam’s jaw and waits for him to look up.

“Don’t ever be sorry, Sam.” He lets his thumb skim over the scruff of Sam’s five o’clock shadow until his eyes soften and he dips his chin in agreement. “Good, so good.” Gabriel drops his hand then steps away from the bed. “And I’m going to add no touching in the gold zone or,” Gabriel spins on his heel and points at Sam, “yourself.”

“But I can touch you anywhere that’s bare?”

“I’m hoping you do, my handsome Moose. Anything you want to add?”

Sam sits up a little straighter and flexes his fingers around the bars. “Just a request.”

“Anything for you, Sam.”

“Kiss me first.”

Gabriel thinks briefly of tossing the whole game aside in favor of laying Sam down on the bed and kissing every inch of his body before making love to him, sweet and slow. He loses his courage but leans over and kisses Sam. He starts off slow, pressing their lips together then licks past the seal. He brings both hands up to comb through Sam’s hair as their tongues slide together.

When Sam lets out a small whimper, Gabriel fires up his grace. He imagines his hands running down Sam’s bare back, feeling the hard muscle give way to his fingertips as he presses in. He breaks away from Sam’s mouth and kisses down his jaw, all the while keeping the invisible hands sweeping over Sam’s back and around his neck.

Gabriel’s real mouth lays a a trail of open mouth kisses down his chest, over his hip and down his leg. He lays one final kiss over the bone of his ankle before sitting up. Sam’s head has fallen back and his eyes are closed, his mouth hanging open on a soft pant. Gabriel flicks his hand and Sam opens his eyes on a shout of “Gabriel!” His eyes widen comically as he first looks into the face of the being biting his neck then down at Gabriel at the foot of the bed.

“What the-”

“Hello, Sam,” the second image of Gabriel, this one wearing hunter green boxer briefs, smiles at Sam. “They call me, Loki.”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulder as he makes himself comfortable at the end of the bed. “Thought we could try something new.” He holds up his hand, thumb touching the pad of his middle finger. “Just say the word and-”

“No!” Sam cries, “Green!”

Gabriel releases the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “In that case, carry on Loki,” Gabriel tells his double.

Sam lets them both know he’s most definitely on board with a long, low moan as Loki returns his mouth to Sam’s neck and his fingers tweak his nipples.

Meanwhile, from the end of the bed, Gabriel twitches his fingers and imagines his hands running up Sam’s legs. His fingers squeeze Sam’s tight thigh muscles and his lips kiss away the bruising feeling.

Sam’s cock lays heavy and red, curled on his stomach. Gabriel’s mouth floods with saliva because he’s imagining his heady scent. Gabriel’s invisible thumbs run the deep groove of Sam’s slim hips as he nudges his sack with his nose.

Sam squirms on the bed and his hands fly down to where he thinks Gabriel is, only to have his hands slap his own thighs. “Holy, fuck, I thought you were there,” he pants as he looks from Gabriel then to Loki.

“Color?” Gabriel asks as he holds his grace.

“Green. S-so green!” Sam cries as he fists the comforter under him.

Gabriel sends out his power to kiss along Sam’s warm shaft. Gabriel feels a spike of jealousy as Loki leans in to kiss Sam. He grits his teeth in anticipation only to have his mouth drop open on a pant when Sam turns his face away and bares his neck instead. As a reward, Gabriel envelopes Sam’s entire cock and applies suction and “movement”.

Loki moves down Sam’s body to flick his tongue over Sam’s nipples while his hands skim down his chest. Gabriel circles Sam’s hole several times before pushing forward, removing any burn Sam may experince otherwise.

“No, Gabe, I want to feel it. Ahh, yes, Fuck, you feel good,” he cries as he grinds down onto the bed when Gabriel pulls his power back and allows Sam to feel the stretch. His hands leave the bed and hesitate briefly before settling on Loki’s shoulders. “And your mouth’s so good, L-Loki.”

Gabriel thought he could handle watching Loki with his hands on Sam, after all he’s a carbon copy of himself but he finds he’s dead wrong as he watches Sam’s hands fist in Loki’s hair. He stretches and scissors Sam’s hole then adds another wisp of blue to send out the feeling of a warm, wet tongue stroking along his inner walls.

Sam’s knees bend and his heels dig into the bed as his breath comes out in short, loud pants of “GabeGabeGabe.”

“Oh my Sam, so fucking hot,” Gabriel tells him from the end of the bed. He sits back on his haunches and spreads his knees wide. His cock is throbbing and he feels his orgasm building from watching Sam and hearing him cry out his name. “Fuck!” he cries as he reaches into his boxers and pulls out his cock and holds tight at the base just in time. Once he feels it recede, he strokes lightly and concentrates on doubling his mental ministrations on Sam. The beauty of having no physical barriers is being able to lap his “tongue” repeatedly over Sam’s prostate while he increases the speed over his cock.

“Oh God, Gabriel, I’m gonna, GabeGabriel, huh huh.” Sam’s hands fly to the headboard and hold tightly as his hips push up into empty space then grind down hard onto the bed. His back arches and the tendons in his neck stick out as his mouth drops open. “Ffffuck.”

When his trembling recedes, Loki runs a hand through Sam’s hair and bends to whisper in his ear, he nods his head once then looks down the length of his body and runs a hand over his stomach expecting to find sticky come, “Gabriel how-”

Gabriel pulls back slightly as he strokes Sam. “Oh you didn’t think you’d only get one, did you my Handsome Totem Pole? Oh no no, that’s just your first.”

Sam lets his head roll along his shoulders on a quiet moan.

“So beautiful, Sam, you make me so hard, look what you do to me,” Gabriel tightens his fist and milks out a drop of precum.

“Gabriel, want to touch you,” Sam glances at Loki briefly then looks back at Gabriel. “Please, need you, Baby.”

Gabriel’s never been able to deny Sam anything, ever, and he’s not about to start now. He scoops up the drop on his finger, tucks himself back into his boxers then walks on his knees to the head of the bed. Loki fists Sam’s cock and jacks his hand while Gabriel holds his finger out in front of Sam’s mouth.

Sam lets out a low groan but he doesn’t move forward, just looks up at Gabriel with wide eyes. His hair is plastered to his forehead and over his ears and the bridge of his nose is covered in beads of sweat. “My beautiful Sam. So good for me. Wanna come again for me?”

Sam nods his head and bucks up into Loki’s fist. Gabriel simultaneously inserts three “fingers” into Sam’s ass as he inserts his real digit into his mouth. Sam sucks hard on Gabriel’s finger, making his cock pulse. He finds himself pushing down his own orgasm again and transfers that desire to Sam’s bundle of nerves. Sam cries out again but this time his hands fist in Gabriel’s hair while he pulls away from the, now clean finger, and latches onto Gabriel’s mouth. He tries to kiss him through his second dry orgasm but it turns into an open mouth pant as his forehead bumps against Gabriel’s.

“Fuck me, please, Gabriel. I need to feel you in me. Please, My Angel. Need you so bad.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” Loki says as both Sam and Gabriel watch him run a hand up Sam’s hip.

Gabriel feels the shift seconds before Sam closes his eyes, gives his head a small shake and breathes out the word. “Yellow”

Gabriel feels his blood run cold and a rock drops into the pit of his stomach as he pulls away. “I’m sorry, what can I do-”

Sam’s eyes open and he pulls at Gabriel’s shoulders. “I only want you, My Gabriel. Not,” he glances at Loki with a furrowed brow. “I mean, you’re great, really,” he tells Gabriel’s carbon copy, “but, Gabriel’s the one I want.”

“Sorry, man, Sam gets what Sam wants, I don’t make the rules.” He waves his hand in the air and Loki has enough time time to call out a dissapointed, “Oh man!” before he blinks out of view.

“Now where were we?” Gabriel asks Sam with a crooked smile.

“I believe you were about to fuck me but I want the real deal this time.”

Gabriel lets out something close to a growl as Sam surges forward, pushes Gabriel flat on his ass then crawls onto his spread thighs. He grinds their hips together and moans when the damp cloth of Gabriel’s boxers touches his hard cock. “I think a little more of your mojo would be nice, Gabe. Please, don’t make me wait anymore. One hand fists in Gabriel’s hair and the other wraps around his rib cage. He pulls Gabriel close as their mouths converge together.

Sam’s tongue isn’t gentle as it pushes into Gabriel’s mouth and licks at his soft pallet. Gabriel snaps his fingers and they both cry out as they’re finally skin on skin. No barriers of clothing. Sam snakes a hand between their pressed bodies and maneuvers himself over Gabriel’s cock. He holds him steady then sinks down on a long, “Ahhh,” when he discovers Gabriel has made him nice and slick.

“So tight,” Gabriel grunts as the heat surrounds him and massages around his cock. “Ohh, God!” The lights in the room dim then come back brighter.

“Gabriel!” Sam cries out as he clings to Gabriel’s neck and lifts up with his thick thigh muscles. He lets gravity drop him back down before pushing back up.

Gabriel feels an itch in the middle of his back and it’s like Sam just knows because on his next lift up, he brings his mouth close to Gabriel’s ear. “Show em to me, Baby!”

“Yeah? Cause they want you to see them.”

Sam gives his hips a delicious grind and his hands run up Gabriel’s back. “Show me, please I’m so close, fuck your cock feels so good.”

Gabriel gives one thrust up into Sam and lets his head fall to Sam’s, damp with sweat, chest. He feels his balls pull up tight and his blood thrumming with energy as his wings unfurl and stretch across the room. They instantly fold in around Sam, wanting to be closer, wanting to feel him.

The dark gold, iridescent, feathers along the edges brush against Sam’s back and his whole body freezes. He calls out “Gabriel!” then buries his face in Gabriel’s neck as warm come pulses between their bodies. Gabriel continues to thrust up into Sam’s stilled body while his hands splay over his back.

Sam’s hands mirror Gabriel’s as they’re thrust into the pale yellow, downy feathers of his wings. Every nerve ending comes alive as he feels Sam’s long fingers press firmly into the middle of his back and over his oil gland. Gabriel calls out “Sam,” as the overhead light bulb shatters, sending shards of glass clear across the room. He thrusts up once then twice before seizing up and pumping into Sam, hot and wet.

“Oh fuck,” Gabriel mutters as his wings fold softly around Sam’s back. Gabriel begins to lay lazy kisses over Sam’s collarbone and neck. “Mmm, you smell so good. Taste so good, Sam.”

Sam’s chest is just starting to slow it’s heaving when he speaks. “God Damn, Gabriel, that was..I can’t even...you never touched me, not really.” He lifts off of Gabriel enough for his softening cock to pull free then settles back down over his thighs. “And what was with Loki?”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulder then leans up to capture Sam’s mouth in a gentle kiss. “Thought you might like another mouth and set of hands.”

“Hmm, he was good but he wasn’t you.”

There’s no way for Gabriel to hide how Sam’s words make him feel because his wings bounce then spread out wide, practically touching the walls on either side of the embraced lovers.

“Alright, that’s enough showing off, back in ya go,” Gabriel says on a laugh.

His wings fold up and disappear from sight.

“Ah, you didn’t have to do that,” Sam tells him on something close to a pout.

Gabriel laughs again and snaps his fingers, leaving them nude but clean of sweat, lube and spunk. The light bulb has also returned to its whole state. He pushes gently at Sam’s shoulders. “I’m sorry to disappoint.”

Sam stretches out and waits until Gabriel is flat on his back before spreading out along side his Angel. He lays a kiss on Gabriel’s pectoral muscle then his cheek and props his head in his palm. “You could never disappoint me, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel feels his heart clench in his chest and the rock from earlier returns to the pit of his stomach because he knows this isn’t true. He’s disappointed Sam several times over the last decade but with his return this last time, he’s vowed to never do it again. “Sam, I-”

“Gabriel, I love you, you know that. Right?"

The only other time Sam has said this aloud to Gabriel was right after Ketch had delivered him to the bunker after his years of imprisonment. He’d said these words to Gabriel every evening for days, in hopes of chipping away the protective wall he’d built up around himself.

“I love you too, Sam, for such a very long time. Thank you for trusting me.”

Sam lifts his head and kisses Gabriel, “Thanks for three mind blowing orgasms.”

He smiles wide at Gabriel and everything feels right in his world.


End file.
